Dark Kingdom
The Dark Kingdom is a centuries-old kingdom ruled by King Edmund that appears in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. It is the former homeland and birthplace of Quirin, Hector, Adira and, surprisingly, of Eugene himself, who is revealed to be its long-lost prince and future dark king. Background The Dark Kingdom, once ruled by King Edmund, was corrupted by a powerful opal which caused the first black rocks to make the kingdom unbearable for life. King Edmund then ordered Adira, Hector, and Quirin to leave the kingdom and stop anyone from finding the opal's location. Major Events * The ancient and all-powerful Moonstone opal descended from the Heavens, thousands of years ago. * Prince Eugene Fitzherbert was born. * Here Cassandra betrays Princes Rapunzel (as Lord Demantius had warned) and takes the Moonstone's boundless power for herself, allowing its evil to corrupt her entire being. Appearances Season Two * Beyond the Corona Walls (debut; flashback) * Keeper of the Spire (picture) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (flashback, picture) * Lost and Found (picture on the scroll) * Destinies Collide (actual debut) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * Return of the King * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? * Beginnings * Trivia * The very first season and saga of the manga and both anime shows of "Sailor Moon" , ''is titled ''"The Dark Kingdom" from which Queen Beryl and her minions hailed from. In the English dubbed of the 1990s anime series, it was called "the Negaverse." * It is where Cassandra has remained while trying to master her newfound strength and abilities bestowed onto her by the all-powerful Moonstone Opal she has merged with. About the Dark Kingdom Twenty-Five Years Ago * "May this place and the accursed power that lies within it be forever wiped from existence." Season Two * "You must follow them...to the Dark Kingdom." * "None shall enter the Dark Kingdom!" * "He's a member of the Brotherhood, a group of warriors sworn to keep any and all away from the Dark Kingdom." * "Dark Kingdom? That's where we're headed." * "If you go to the Dark Kingdom, you're doomed!" * "Now that we're so close to this Dark Kingdom, it all seems more real. I mean, Crazy Rhino Man said that if went there, we'd be doomed." * "We made it. The Dark Kingdom." * Long ago, a mystical event in the heavens sent both a drop of sunlight & moonlight to the earth. This moonlight formed a single seductive opal stone, which man soon discovered could destroy any & all who would seek to possess it. Over many centuries the opal formed defenses for itself, & out of those structures a kingdom was born, the Dark Kingdom.” * "I nearly destroyed my own kingdom." * "This place is...where I come from." * "I know we brought Rapunzel here to grab the Moonstone, but everything...everything's different now." * "Maybe coming back here is my destiny. But what if my destiny is not join you in this place? But rather it is to rescue you from it?" Season Three * "This kept the Sundrop safe until she made her way to the Dark Kingdom." * "The Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom is yours to command." Gallery The gem within the Opal.png|The ancient, all-powerful Moonstone The Opal.jpg The piece of black rock that became Adira's sword.png|Shard of black rock breaks, likely the shard used to make Adira's sword ru:Тёмное Королевство Category:Locations Category:Article stubs